Soon
by EvaAvatarKorra
Summary: Laurie is a normal redhead who works in a normal advertising company with normal fire security problems. When pulled out of an inflaming building by ex commander of the Military Erwin Smith, she will enter his life to change it forever.


One can say that Erwin Smith is a hot guy. I mean yes, he has blond hair and blue eyes and athletic body and… hm, yes, sorry. But, when he has a piece of burning wood over his head and the building he's in is also in flames, then he's literally hot. And so are you.

I met Erwin in the fire, on September the 27th. And no, it's not a club. It was an actual fire at the building where my office was. I work in an advertising company with apparent fire security problems. I don't know how the fire started. But it was ugly. The smoke alarm wasn't working, so we weren't informed in time to evacuate the building. I remember I was trapped under my desk. I was unable to breathe properly. I really thought I wouldn't make it. But then, I felt the desk getting lighter and I managed to crawl out. Then someone grabbed my waist and we fell out of a widow, breaking the glass. I thought we were falling, but I soon realized we were floating and my feet touched the pavement in no time.

"Are you okay?" I heard. I turned my head and saw wonderful blue eyes shaded by two thick, concerned eyebrows, blond, silk-like hair with and undercut, parted on the left. For one second, I forgot the fire and my burnt clothes and hair. Then I remembered it, because I turned my head to the left and threw up on the pavement.

"Very attractive, Laurie" I thought to myself. For a second, I feared the fairy man would leave like Batman does in his movies, but instead, he kneeled next to me.

"Let's get you home okay?" he said and helped me up.

I don't know why I let him take me home, but I now know it was the best decision I've ever made. My mum would be like

"What if he was a criminal with super attractive characteristics and his goal was to seduce you and abduct you and sell you in the black market because you have wonderful ginger locks, sweetheart, you got those from me, I've been always telling your father…"

But, thank Goodness, I'm not my mum. And, thank God, I let Erwin drive me home. And stay there to make sure I was alright. And pick me up the next day for dinner. And for the movies on Saturday. And for the next two months. And here we are today.

I had called Erwin over for dinner. I wanted to propose something. Those two months were great and, the best part, my mum seemed to like him since he helped her with her apartment's renovation. So, when the doorbell rang that evening, I opened the door in a very good mood and a very big smile. But, in my surprise, it wasn't just my boyfriend at the door. If grumpiness was a person, it would sure be the guy next to Erwin. In front of him, there was a baby hanging from his marsipo. I felt the smile freezing on my face.

"Who's that, _darling_?" I asked, poisoning the last word.

"That is my best friend and former Captain of the Scouts, Levi Ackerman" explained Erwin. He pushed his short friend into my apartment (without my permission). I closed the door and pulled Erwin's sleeve.

"A word, please"

I showed him the kitchen. He followed me and leaned on the counter, after checking on the roasting chicken in the oven.

"What is he doing here? We were supposed to have dinner. _Alone_" I protested

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're jealous" he mocked. I hit his arm with the wooden spoon for the potatoes.

"You know it's not that. I was just hoping I could talk to you about something"

"Well, you can talk to me now"

I bent my waist to the right to look behind Erwin's back. Levi was still standing in the middle of the living room, with his daughter half asleep and his _done-with-the-universe _expression still carved on his face.

"I'm not sure I want to do it if he keeps looking at me like that" I said and grabbed the lemon Erwin was holding

"Give me that" I murmured and opened the oven. I took the chicken out and angrily and stirred the potatoes, accidentally mashing a few.

"Please, only for tonight. Hanji is away for the week and he's, well… the worst dad I've ever seen" said Erwin and looked at me with big blue puppy eyes. I growled and turned the oven off.

"Only for dinner" I decided grumpily. Erwin planted a thanking kiss on my cheek and helped me with the salad without further talking.

What I got from that evening, is that Levi is the worst company EVER. He didn't talk; he ate as little as possible and didn't pay much attention on his daughter either. I got pissed and went to sit in the living room without finishing my food (which happens only in two cases; when I'm angry and when I'm sick). Erwin must have noticed, because he did something and ten minutes later, Levi was leaving. He came next to me and murmured a thank you, then left. I heard the door closing, but I didn't move. I kept looking at the fireplace in rage. I saw a glass with wine floating in front of me. I grabbed it, still unamused. I felt Erwin's weight on the couch next to me and then his left arm around my shoulders. I did my best to look as angry as it gets.

"Thank you" he whispered in my ear and then rubbed his nose on that spot on my neck right under my ear. Immediately, my anger vanished. But I continued looking mad.

"Whatever" I murmured.

And then he did the only thing I hate on him. He pressed his lips on my neck and blew air, making a noise like a gigantic fart and tickling me. I squeaked, wiped the saliva from my skin and looked at him. It was clear that my expression wasn't the calm rage I wanted to show, but something between the urge to laugh and the urge to punch him in the face.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked as I finally roosted in his arms. I took a sip of my wine.

"I was thinking the other day… since I live alone and I have a lot of space… maybe… you could come and stay here, you know… move in with me, I mean, if you want to…" I managed to say, blushing in the process. He simply placed his chin on the top of my head and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"Of course I do" he answered


End file.
